I'd do anything
by punker-chic92
Summary: its been 2 years since letty and leon went to mexico and now there coming back and dom wants to show letty how much she loves her by takin her bora bora. !FINSHED! please rr
1. I'd do anything

Chapter 1  
  
Dom's P.O.V  
  
Ever since Letty and Leon went to Mexico I'v been thinking of her.I talked to her last month and she said her and  
  
Leon are comming back home,but she didn't say when because we only talked for five minutes.Even though I said  
  
I would go there once everything was cool here.I just can't do it.So that's why there coming back here to L.A.  
  
~Another day is goin by  
  
I'm still thinging of you  
  
All the time  
  
But your out there   
  
And I'm still waiting~  
  
Still Dom's P.O.V  
  
When she left I had much more to say.I just didn't have time to tell her.I wanted to tell her how much I love her   
  
and respect her for who she is,and o tell her how sorry I am for all the bad things I'v done to hurt her.And ever  
  
since she left I can't do anything right.I'm always doing something wrong.  
  
~And I wrote this letter  
  
In my head  
  
Cause so many things  
  
Were left unsaid  
  
And now your gone and I can't do anything right~  
  
Yes still Dom's P.O.V  
  
I know she don't think I love her,but I really do.And to prove it I'm gonna take her to Bora Bora for a month.  
  
Just me and her.I wanna make sure she knoes that I love her very much,and I would do anything for her.  
  
~This could be   
  
The last chance   
  
To make you understand~  
  
Yeah Dom's P.O.V again  
  
I can't wait for her to come back home so we can go to Bora Bora togeather.So I can hold her and kiss her and   
  
be with her.I just wanna do everything we used to do.I would do anything to be with her once again.I love the way   
  
she smells,the way she walkes,just everything about her.I just want her back.  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Some how I can't put you  
  
In the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to Fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cause I know  
  
I won't forget you~  
  
Yeah yeah Dom's P.O.V once again  
  
I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands and i remember when Letty and I got togeather.She was in 9th   
  
grade and I was in the 11th.We said we would drop out of school and ,move far away and never come back,but  
  
we didn't,we both finshed school.And one night we were in downtown L.A. and we went into In and Out minnie mart   
  
about 11:30 and got a pack of beer and just ran out.We never did obay the law and we still don't.  
  
~Togeather we broke   
  
All the rules  
  
Dreamed of droping out  
  
Of school  
  
And leaving this  
  
Place and never come back~  
  
Dom' P.O.V once again  
  
I know if couples are apart for 2 years or more they see other poeple and forget about each other.But me and Letty   
  
love each other to much.She told me when we talked that she loved me and misses me alot.But I do know one thing   
  
once she comes back I'll make sure she'll never leave me or the team again.  
  
~So maybe now after all  
  
These years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting~  
  
~This could be the one last   
  
Chance to make you  
  
Undersatnd~  
  
~And just canit let you  
  
Leave me once again~  
  
Dom's P.O.V  
  
My cell phone rang so I picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Dom,it's me Letty."  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Hey I only have 10 minutes left on my phone I just wanna tell you that I should be home tomorrow around noon."  
  
"Great,I can't wait to see you."  
  
"Yeah me too.Love ya Dom."  
  
"Love ya too baby."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I can't wait to see Letty tomorrow.I go to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep and I cut out the lights,but I  
  
can't relax,because she is coming home and I can't wait to see her.  
  
~I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep   
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nah nah nah!!Nah nah nah~  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything   
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cause I know  
  
I won't forget you~  
  
~~~~ Hey this is my 1st story so it might be dope but give me a break it's my 1 story.~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. id do anything ptII

ok thanx for the reviews.......i couldnt think of a song for this chapter,but i should have one for my next one.....  
  
Letty's P.O.V,  
  
As I pull up into the Toretto's driveway Leon just stops in the middle of the road and jumps out his car and runs  
  
to the porch.But that Leon he can't do anything right when he is excited.I get out my car and just look at the   
  
house.I go inside and see Mia and Leon huging and saw Jesse and Vince playing the playstation.The only person  
  
I didn't see was Dom.Then when I turned around Mia came running up to me and she gave me a big hug.  
  
"Wow tiger,not so hard."I said huging her back  
  
"Sorry I'm just happy to see you."She said breaking the hug.  
  
"What's up guys?"I yelled turning around to see Leon playing the playstation with the guys.  
  
I didn't get a resond.So I just went into the kitchen with Mia.  
  
"So Mia where's Dom?"  
  
"Um he still in bed.He was up all night last night."  
  
"Oh,I can't belive he is still in bed,most the time he's up at 8:00 or 9:00."  
  
"Yeah,all he does at the garage now is just sit on his lazy ass and watch us work."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and wake him up."  
  
"Okay,have fun."  
  
"Ha ha Mia."  
  
I walked upstairs to his bedroom.Before I walked in I just stood there,I took a deep breath and I opened the door.I was   
  
scared I was gonna see him with another bitch.So when I walked in I closed my eyes.As I opened them very slow I  
  
just saw him sleeping like a little baby.I walked over to his bed and blowed on his neck gently.He opened his eyes and   
  
looked at me.  
  
Dom's P.O.V,  
  
At first I though I was still in my dream when I looked into Letty's eyes.I quickly got up and huged her.  
  
"Letty,baby girl.You made it."  
  
"Yeah.I did but it....."  
  
I cut her off with a deep kiss,and just like always she kissed me back.Afer a minute she cut the kiss,the sweetness of her   
  
kiss and the soft touch of her lips,I just didn't want it to end.She just looked at me.  
  
"What?"Iasked her  
  
"Nothing.But I have to tell you something."  
  
~~~~~~AHHHH..wut is she gonna tell him.could she being seeing someone else?I dont even know just like u   
  
guys...(LOL) well i know this was short but keep the reviews commin. lotz of love to all of yall...¤kourtney¤ 


	3. song i love

~~¤¤~~ ahhh fresh and new,but not a story its just a song that i really like and i though about making a story  
  
to go with it but nothing came so im just gonna let it be alone,by its self,to be alone.hey wait i wanna put it a friend   
  
with it.  
  
herrrrrrre weeeeee goooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
"So I need you" by 3 doors down  
  
~If you could step  
  
into my head,tell  
  
Me you would still know me  
  
If you woke up in my bed,  
  
Tell me you would hold me  
  
Or would you simply let me lie,  
  
Leaving me to wounder why  
  
I can't get you out my head  
  
I call mine  
  
And I will say  
  
Oh no I can't let you go  
  
My little girl  
  
Because your holding my world,  
  
So I need you  
  
Your imitation of my walk  
  
And the perfect way you talk  
  
It's just a couple of the million things  
  
That I love about you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
And if I jump off the Brooklyn Bridge  
  
Tell me you would still follow me  
  
And if I made you mad today,  
  
Tell me you will love me tomorrow?  
  
Please  
  
Or would you say that you don't care,  
  
And then leave me standing here  
  
Like a fool who id drowling in dispair  
  
And screamin'  
  
Oh no I can't let you go  
  
My little girl  
  
Because your holding up my world,  
  
So I need you  
  
It's just a could of the million   
  
Things that I love about you  
  
So I need you   
  
So I need you   
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
I'm on my own  
  
I'm on my own  
  
I'm on my own  
  
Oh no I can't let you go,  
  
My little girl  
  
Because your holding up my world,  
  
So I need you  
  
Your imitation of my walk  
  
And the perfect way you talk  
  
It's just a couple of million  
  
Things that I love about you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you  
  
So I need you! ~  
  
ahhhh anit that so cute now that i think about it I think I can make a story outta that. :( at the last moment !! errrrrr  
  
"So far away"by Staind  
  
~This is my life  
  
Its not what it was before  
  
All these feelings I've shared  
  
And these are my dreams  
  
That I'd never lived before  
  
Somebody shake me  
  
Cuz I  
  
I must be sleeping  
  
[ chorus ]  
  
Now that were here,  
  
It's so far away  
  
All the sturuggle we thought was in vain  
  
All in the mistakes,  
  
One life contained  
  
They all finally start to go away  
  
Now that were here its so far away  
  
And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
And I'm not ashambed to be the person that I am today  
  
These are my words  
  
That I've never said before  
  
I think I'm doing okay  
  
And this is the smile  
  
That I've never shown before  
  
Somebody shake me cuz I  
  
I must be sleeping  
  
[ chorus ]  
  
I'm so afraid of waking  
  
Please don't wake me  
  
Afarid of waking  
  
Please don't shake me!~  
  
ahhhhhhhh thats a very good song......hate me if u want for not putting up my next REAL chapter but I'll get there Im  
  
kinda brain dead of what shes gonna say....but it happens so dont get mad get glad!!!!!! :) lotz of love ~¤ kourtney 


	4. Id do anything ptIV

Dom's P.O.V.  
  
I knew what she was gonna say.I just know it gonna be bad.I just know what shes gonna say even though she anit said   
  
it yet.I just know that she slept wih someone,I just know it.But I hope thats not it.My life will be crushed forever   
  
and nothing or no one could put it back togeather.Not even Letty herself could put it back togeather.  
  
Letty's P.O.V.  
  
I looked deep into him dark brown eyes and saw a fear and anger put togeather,but I don't know why I even haven't   
  
told him anything.I just knew what he thinks I'm gonna tell him.He thinks I slept with another man or something,but I  
  
never would do that to Dom.I love him to much.  
  
"Dom,I would never do what your thinking I did,Dom you know I love you to much to do that."  
  
I saw a Dom's eyes got bigger and he next thing i know he was kissing me.I pulled away and said,  
  
"Dom I don't know if this is a good idea right now."  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"Maybe to night when everything is cool with everybody."  
  
I got up off the bed and walked out the room just leaving him there with his sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
I was almost down staris when I felt someone jerk me back and picked me up and carried me back to the room.I   
  
knew it was Dom cause we were the only ones upstaris.  
  
"Hey you said you had to tell me something.What is it?"  
  
"Dom you know that I love you and I would die for you, right?"  
  
"Yeah.What are you getting to?"  
  
"I'm scared your gonna be mad at me."  
  
"Come on babe,I won't be mad."  
  
"I.............I.................."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I have cancer."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I have cancer."  
  
"What kind of cancer?"  
  
"Colon cancer."  
  
"Are you gonna live,does anyone else know about this,how long have you known,how long have you had it?"  
  
"Wow.I'm only one person.Not so many questions."  
  
"I'm sorry Let,I just wanna know."  
  
"Leon knows and hes the only one.I've had it for about 2 weeks now and I found out last week."  
  
"Let,I don't wanna lose you."  
  
Tears couldn't help but to come down my face.  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
Dom gave me a big hug and we was just standing there huging each other.I kinda wet his shirt when I put my face  
  
on his sholder.I just couldn't help but to cry.But something was telling me that everything was gonna be alright.When  
  
I backed away from Dom's big arms I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were red and hurt with pain.I wanted  
  
him to know how much I love him,but i dont know how to show him.About 5 minutes later we herd Mia's voice.  
  
"Hey Dom,Letty,suppers done get down here."  
  
Dom and I walked down stairs holding hands.  
  
"So let me guess,Ya'll are back togeather."Vince said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up Vince I'm not in the mood.Dom said in a low and deep voice.  
  
"Way to go dawg."said Leon looking at Dom's and Letty's face.  
  
"Where's Mia?"I asked looking around.  
  
"She said she is going to go eat out tonight,she said something about she needs time alone to think about stuff.Vince said  
  
picking up his beer and taking a sip.  
  
"Oh thats odd.....Hey would you guys hate me if I don't eat tonight?"  
  
"Nah it just leaves more for us."Jesse said with a joking smile on him face.  
  
"Okay I'm gonna go unpack and stuff."  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna go help her."Dom said getting up and following her.  
  
"Sure you are."all three boys said.  
  
No ones P.O.V.  
  
"Letty where you going?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"But your room is right here."  
  
"No Dom thats your room."  
  
"And now it's ours."  
  
Dom had went up behind her and took the bags right out her hands and took them to his room.  
  
"Dominic."  
  
Then we came back out and said,  
  
"I left something behind."  
  
Then Dom picked Letty up an carried her to his room.  
  
~awwww sweet. thanx 4 the reviews.....love em all!!! lotz love to all yall ¤~kourtney 


	5. id do anything pt 5

¤ please 4-give me!my internet thing got messed up really bad.but now heres a new chapter.  
  
okay its like 1:00 in the morning and its a school night *8th grade sucks* my mom would flip   
  
if she knew i was up at this time! well my computer got messed up my internet screwed up and then to make   
  
things even more worse i got in a fight w/ this chic and got sent home for 3 days =( =) well i guess u might  
  
get more chapters since im outta school next week!!! so thats good 4 u and bad 4 me !  
  
well heres the chapter .hope u like it ! =) send sum reviws 4 lil me =) ~¤ kourtney  
  
No Ones P.O.V.  
  
"Dom put me down!"Letty said hitting his back  
  
Dom threw Letty down on the bed.He sat down on it and Letty sat up to get beside him.They both looked at eatch other  
  
deep into there eyes when Letty kissed Dom.Dom deepend the kiss until Leon came upstairs in there room.  
  
"Yo Dom you going down to the garage today so we can do something?"  
  
"How about this you and everyone else can go and me and Letty will stay here."  
  
"Come on dawg you anit been there in 2 weeks."Leon pleeded  
  
"Why dont you and everyone else go and me and Letty will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Whatever man,you need help."Leon said with a smile coming on to him.  
  
Leon just left the room and walked dowstairs to see Vince and Mia talkin and Jesse just sitting on the sofa with  
  
a redbull in his hands.  
  
"So are they coming?" Mia said putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Dom said yeah and that he would be there in a few."  
  
"Damn,he needs to come on,slow without him."Vince said putting his hand on his head.  
  
"Lets just go and they should come later."Mia said walking to the door.  
  
"Yo Jess you ok man?Leon  
  
Jesse didnt move or say anything he just sat there.  
  
"He kinda got....-I'll tell ya later."Mia said walking out the door.  
  
Mia,Leon,Vince,and Jesse walked out the door and got in there cars and drove off.So Letty and Dom were at the  
  
house by thereselves.  
  
Dom got up and kissed Letty in the forehead and walked out the room leaving Letty empty handed.  
  
"Where you going?"Letty asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Gonna go to the garage and coming to."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dom walked back into the room and grabed Letty's hand.  
  
"I said and your coming to."  
  
"But...-"  
  
"Don't but me ,you might not...-"  
  
"I might not what?"Letty said in a joking voice as she ran he finger around Doms chest.  
  
"You might not last."  
  
"What you mean I might not last?What that suppose to mean?"She said putting het arms around his waist.  
  
"Just come on babygirl."Dom said placing one single kiss on her soft lips.  
  
Dom and Letty went to the garage to see everybody working hard,but the only face he didnt see was Jesse's.  
  
Dom went to Mia;who was in the office doing paper work like always.  
  
"Where is Jesse?"  
  
"I'm busy."she said not taking her eyes off the papers that were on the clipboard.  
  
"Come one Mia where is he?"  
  
"Ok,he found out that his dad has to stay in jail for 6 years longer and to add to that his mom ran off with some  
  
guy she met at a club.He is so mad and upset.So he told up that he was gonna take a day off and just go some  
  
where to think about things thats happened in the past few days."  
  
"Oh shit you for real?"  
  
"Yeah,he told me to tell you that he will be back in a lil while."  
  
"Alright.I better get stared on some cars."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dom walked out the office and saw Letty working on a car with Leon and Vince.So he walked over to a black car  
  
and started working on it.  
  
After a hard day of work and shit everybody went home about 8:00pm.Dom and Mia went to a fast food place and   
  
got some food for everybody.While Dom and Mia were gone and Jesse somewhere thinking and Leon and Vince   
  
playing the play station.Letty went up stairs to take a long hot shower.She walked into the bedroom and went to   
  
the dresser,she looked arounf for her brush but the first thing she found was a picture on her and Dom at the beach.  
  
Letty was sitting in the sand and Dom had his arms wraped around her as if she might go somewhere.She took   
  
her eyes off the picture and looked for her brush but all she could think about was the day that picture was takin.  
  
Its was a bright sunny day and Dom and Letty went down to the beach because Dom came home from Lompoc.  
  
Dom told Letty that he was never gonna let her go even if there a thousand miles apart.Even when dark takes over  
  
the world and when it comes to an end,he will always hold on to her,love her,and cherish her.Mia,Leon ,Vince,  
  
and Jesse went with them but they didnt stay around because they knew they had to catch up on alot of things.  
  
They just stayed around to take the picture.  
  
She remembered that day like it was yesterday.It was so perfect.She found her brush and took it and pushed it  
  
through her hair.Then she went into the bathroom and turned the water on.She steped in and let the water hit  
  
her sore muscals.She washed her body and got out ,wraping a towel around her.She walked into the bedroom  
  
and put some cloths on and walked down stairs.She saw Leon and Vince still playing the play station,so she   
  
walked in the kicthen.She noticed that Dom and Mia anit back yet so she walked over to the frig and got a   
  
drink and then she walked back to the living room and sat down next to Vince.Seconds,minutes,and hours  
  
went by and Dom and Mia havnt came back yet.  
  
"Hot damn,where they go?Fuckin China."Vince said looking at his wrist watch.  
  
"Come on man one more round."Leon said not stoping.  
  
"Nah man I'm tired of playing."  
  
Leon looked over at Letty who was laying down,she was fast asleep in her own little world.  
  
"Hey babygirl wake up."Leon said shaking her gently.  
  
A small quiet moan came out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Leon looked at Vince and Vince looked at the watch and said,  
  
"almost 11."  
  
"Damn!"Letty said jumping up"Where the hell is Dom and Mia?"  
  
"We dont know."  
  
"Well go find him."  
  
"I anit going to find him.you go do it."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Letty walked upstairs to het leather coat and keys.She walked back down stairs and was about to walk out the door  
  
when the phone rang.Letty walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"She asked in a low voice as she was woundering who would call at this time at night.  
  
~¤ okay okay im sorry but i just got busted by my mom.so i gotta leave ya hangin =( it wont happen again,i hope.  
  
I hope this was long enough.=) i dont know i just like to write them and read them =) well i hope u like it and in  
  
my next chapter you will find out who is crazy enough to call at 11:00 at night *my mom would kick someones ass*  
  
=) well send some reviews and tell me wut u think as stuff,oh yeah sorry bout the bad grammer ,spellin and wutever  
  
else i messed up! its late and i anit good doing spelling and that crap at this time =( well much love to u all !  
  
~¤ kourtney =) 


	6. Id do anything pt6 plus extra

¤ SONGS ¤ i am in love with music =) *=) story is down at the bottom =)  
  
---- Linkin Park :Crawling   
  
\\* crawling in my skin  
  
*these wounds they willl not heal  
  
*fear is how i fall  
  
*confusing what is real //  
  
\\* theres something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
*consuming/confusing  
  
*this lack of self-control i fear is never ending  
  
*controlling/i cant seem //  
  
\\ *to find myself again  
  
*my walls are closing in  
  
*(without a sense of confidence and im convinced that theres to much pressusre to take)  
  
*ive felt this way before   
  
*so incure //  
  
\\ *crawling in my skin  
  
*these wounds they will not heal  
  
*fear is how i fall  
  
*confusing what is real //  
  
\\ * discomfort,endlessy has pulled itself upon me  
  
*distracting/reacting  
  
*against my will i stand beside my own reflection  
  
*its haunting how i cant seem...//  
  
\\ *to find myself again  
  
*my walls are closing in  
  
*(without a sense of confidence and in convinced that theres to much pressure to take)  
  
*ive felt this way before  
  
*so incure //  
  
\\ * crawling in my skin  
  
*these wounds that will not heal  
  
*fear is how i fall  
  
*confusing what is real //  
  
\\ *crawing in my skin   
  
*these wounds they will not heal  
  
*fear is how i fall  
  
*confusing what is real //  
  
\\ *theres something inside of me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
*consuming/confusing what is real  
  
*this lack of self-control is never ending  
  
*controlling/confusing what is real //  
  
----*Ja Rule : Always on time feat. Ashanti  
  
[ashnti w/ ja talkin]  
  
\\*Always there when you call(buckshots,hah),always on time  
  
*gave you my...baby be mine  
  
*always there when you call,awalys on time  
  
*gave you my...baby be mine //  
  
[ashanti]  
  
\\*baby im not always there when you call but im always on time  
  
*and i gave you my all,now baby be mine  
  
*im not always there when you call but im always on time  
  
*and i gave you my all,now baby be mine //  
  
[ja rule]   
  
\\*c'mon and get a piece of this late night lover  
  
*you know the one that swing dick like no other(shit)  
  
*i know, i got a lot of things i need to explain  
  
*but baby you know the name and love is about pain  
  
*so,stop the complaints and drop the order restraints  
  
*our sex lifes a game so bat me down in the paint  
  
*'cause i cant wait no more  
  
*'cause its about quater-past three and shortys eyein me  
  
*i got the Bently valeted  
  
*and imjust outside of jesrsy,past the Palisades  
  
*and i love to see that ass in boots and shades  
  
*hold down on the bed while im yankin your braids   
  
*thug style you never thought id make you smile   
  
*while im smackin your ass and fuckin you all wild  
  
[w/ ashanti] *but we share somethin so rare,but who cares,you care //  
  
[ja rule]  
  
\\*girl get a grip c'mon and pull it togeather  
  
*its only a sunshower we been through worse weather  
  
*like a stormy night you wrote a "Dear Ja" letter  
  
*and took my benz and keys and cut the leather  
  
*bitch you know better we live M-O-B  
  
*money over bitches,murder I-N-C  
  
*i got two or three hoes for every V  
  
*and i keep 'em drugged up off that ecstasy  
  
*im a playground leagend krik and pee wee  
  
*name a nigga in the league got more game than me  
  
*i play hard theres so many woman i fathered  
  
*meet 'em with scars and send 'em home hot and bothered  
  
*truth or dare this life anit apparantly fair  
  
*and love with no glare is a crystal stare   
  
*but we share [w/ashanti] somethin so rare,but who cares,you care //  
  
[ja rule]  
  
\\*oh im feelin like ya livin a double life  
  
*cause you dont be comin home sometimes  
  
*baby but youre always on time checkin for one time  
  
*you and i got a speical bond togeather  
  
*we go back like bombers boo in the coldest weather  
  
*and when i play you play that same way you freak me baby i fuck you like crazy  
  
*then im gone  
  
*baby i dont really want me to get up and leave off that easy  
  
*shell be wakin up wet for sheezy  
  
*remind these bitches to mind they bisiness  
  
*believe me this pimp game is very religious  
  
*and im bulit like Don Bishop  
  
*gon' keep this money-green benz and my hoes as my witness  
  
*the life we share is a thug affair  
  
[w/ ashanti] but who cares,you care //  
  
[ashanti]   
  
\\*always there when you call,always on time  
  
*gave you my...baby be mine  
  
*always there when you call,always on time  
  
*gave you my...baby be mine //  
  
[raido announcer]  
  
\\* here at the W-I-Z we play nothing but the hits,nothing but the hits,nothing but the muthafuckin hits //  
  
---- *Sum 41 :A.N.I.C  
  
\\*you look like ass you smell like shit  
  
*so why are you such a dick  
  
*you walk around like youre the tits  
  
*you always make me sick  
  
*bound for agony  
  
*your lifes a catastroph //  
  
\\* you look like ass you smell like shit  
  
*so why are you such a dick  
  
*you walk around like your in the tits  
  
*you always make me sick  
  
*bound agony  
  
*your lifes a catastroph //  
  
\\* your an asshole  
  
*your an asshole  
  
*your an asshole  
  
*you make me sick //  
  
---- *Good Charolotte : Hold On  
  
\\*this world  
  
*this word is cold  
  
*but you dont,you dont have to go  
  
*your feeling sad your feeling lonely  
  
*and no one seems to care   
  
*your mothers gone and your faters hits you  
  
*this pain you cannot bare //  
  
\\*but we all bleed the same way you do  
  
*we all have the same things to go thru  
  
*hold on... if you feel like letting go  
  
*hold on...it gets better than you know //  
  
\\*your days you say there way to long  
  
*and your nights you cant sleep at all  
  
*and you not sure what your looking for  
  
*but you dont want to anymore  
  
*and your not sure what your waiting for  
  
*but you dont want to no more //  
  
\\*but we bleed the same way you do  
  
*and we all have the same things to go thru  
  
*hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
*hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
*dont stop looking your one step closer  
  
*dont stop searching its not over....hold on //  
  
\\*what are you looking for?  
  
*what are you waiting for?  
  
*do you know what your doing to me?  
  
*go ahead...what are you waiting for? //  
  
\\*hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
*hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
*dont stop looking your one step closer  
  
*dont stop searching its not over //  
  
----* Smile Empty Soul : Bottom of a Bottle  
  
\\*Been scared and lonely  
  
*Ive asked myself is somthing wrong with you  
  
*my girlfriend told me   
  
*I need some time alone to deal with issues //  
  
\\* but something makes me carry on  
  
*its difficult to understand   
  
*why I wanna fly //  
  
\\* I do it for the drunks  
  
*I do it to feel alive  
  
*I do it for the love  
  
*that I get from the bottom of a bottle //  
  
\\* you always call me  
  
*and ask me how i make through the day  
  
*I'm always fallin'  
  
*I guess its God's way of making me pay //  
  
\\*But something makes me carry on  
  
*its difficlut to understand,why i wanna fly //  
  
\\*I do it for the drunks  
  
*I do it just to feel alive  
  
*I do it for the love  
  
*That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
  
*I do it for the drunks  
  
*I do it just to feel alive  
  
*I do it for the love   
  
*That i get from the bottom of a bottle //  
  
\\*When I ,wonder why I try  
  
*and I wonder why I bother  
  
*and I wonder why I cry  
  
*Why I go through all this trouble //  
  
\\*I do it for the drunks  
  
*I do it just to feel alive  
  
*I do it for the love   
  
*that I get from the bottom of a bottle  
  
*I do it fro the drunks   
  
*I do it just to feel alive  
  
*I do it for the love  
  
*that I get from the bottom of a bottle //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤ ~~~~~~ ok heres the story =)   
  
"Hey is this Letty?"The girl on the other line asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um,Dom is in a uh, in a car crash."  
  
"What?Who is this?What tha fuck!"My heart felt like a knife went right through it ,and on top of that I was yellin   
  
at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Calm down.Its me Alex,you know your bestfriend until four years ago."  
  
"Holyshit,is Mia ok,is Dom ok,where are thay?"I could feel my legs were about to give up as I stood at the front door.  
  
"Dom and Mia are in the hospitle."  
  
The next thing I know I was on the sofa with Leon and Vince next to me.Leon had a wet washcloth in is hand and Vince  
  
had that 'Oh shit is she gonna be alright 'look on his face.  
  
"What happened?I asked,in a soft voice  
  
"You passed out."Leon said putting the washcloth on my forehead  
  
"Were 'bout to go to the hospitle,do you wanna come?"Vince asked lookin at his watch(he is always worried about time)  
  
"yeah,I wanna see Mi,and Dom."I said sittin up and taking the washcloth off my forehead.  
  
  
  
[] Hospitle []  
  
We all waited in the waiting room til they told us which room they were in.  
  
"Dominic Toretto,is in room 511 and Mia Toretto, is in room 512"the woman said at the frot desk  
  
"Thank you."Vince said(i think thats a first)  
  
We walked to the rooms and I told them I was gonna go see Mia first.I walked into the room and saw little cuts on   
  
her face.  
  
"Oh my God,Mi are you ok?"I asked as I walked up to her fast.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me."She said,her voice kinda crackin  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were pulling out of the driveway of 'KFC' and a car just came by and hit us."  
  
"Oh God!I'm so glad that your ok.Do you know when your gonna be able to come home?"  
  
"No."  
  
I bent down to give her a hug before I went to see Dom.  
  
"Hey,Girl I love ya,and I'll come back to see ya before I leave."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walked into Dom's room but Vince stoped me on the way in there.  
  
"Hey,dont cry."  
  
I didnt ask any questions about that but when I walked in there all i could do was run up to him and hug him.  
  
When I hugged him he flinched,I knew he was in pain.  
  
"OMG baby are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I couldnt help but to cry,I held them back when I was in Mia's room,but seeing them both there in pain scared me.  
  
"Let."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"I cant help it.I love you,Dom and I dont want nothing to happen to you and Mia."Tears just came down my face   
  
even more.  
  
"Let,I love you too."  
  
I knew right then that Dom really loved me.The look in his eyes.The tone in his voice.And thats when I knew I  
  
wanted to spend the rest of my life with him ,Dominic Toretto.  
  
I bent down and gave him a kiss before i went back to Mia's room.I couldnt stay much longer in Dom's room   
  
becase of the cuts on his body and the pain in his eyes,I just couldn't.I went to Mia's room and told her bye  
  
and I will talk to her later and Leon,Vince and I went home.  
  
[] 3 weeks later []  
  
"Letty come on we gotta get Dom and Mia."Leon yelled from down stairs  
  
"Im comin."  
  
Today was the day Dom and Mia get to come home.I was so happy.I just cant wait to be in Dom's arms again and to  
  
kiss his sweet lips.Ever since he anit been here its been cold when I lay down at night.And my cookin anit the same  
  
as Mia's.And half the nights we just ate out.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Ok Im so happy to go home.I hate this place.Mia is better than ever and she is like a kid in candy land.I just cant wait  
  
to see Letty again and to race again.The streets have gotta be lonely without me.And I miss Mia's cookin so bad!  
  
Vince,Leon and Letty came about 1:15.When Letty saw me in the waiting room she just ran up to me and jumped   
  
ino my waiting arms.She wraped her legs around my waist,even though my sides were sill hurting a little bit I didnt  
  
care as long as I got to hold Letty.I gave her a sweet long kiss on the lips and I huged her and then put her back down.  
  
Leon and Vince came up as Letty walked over to Mia.  
  
"Hey dawg how ya doin?"Leon asked   
  
"Ive been better."  
  
All 3 of us laughed  
  
"Yo Dominic,Letty has been killin us.Thank God ur commin home."Vince said in a low voice so Letty wouldnt hear him  
  
"What ya mean."  
  
"She asked about u alot and all she talked about is Dom this and Dom that."  
  
"HAHA.Well come and lets get outta here."  
  
[] back at the house []  
  
"So Let,how was it going?"  
  
"what u mean?"  
  
"Like around here."  
  
"shit.It was like hell.I didnt like it.it felt.felt.felt weird without you and Dom."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"No really.I missed ur cookin and I know the guys did."  
  
"Well now things can be back to normal."  
  
We both laughed and walked into the living room.Dom,Leon,and Vince were watchin tv and we just stood there   
  
and watched them wast there time watchin some movie that was made back in the 80's.  
  
"Hey Mi,Let why dont you guys go back to the kicthen where yall was."Vince said playfull.  
  
"Well I got to go to the doctor anyway tomorrow so Im gonna go to bed."Letty said walking up the stairs  
  
"Shut up Vince."Mia said sittin down next to him.  
  
Dom looked at Letty and thought he should go ahead and give her something that he wanted to give her since she   
  
came back from Mexico.He walked up the stairs to his and Lettys room.He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."Letty said in her soft voice  
  
"Hey babygirl."  
  
"Hey whats up?"  
  
"I got something to give you."  
  
"what?"  
  
Dom pulled out to tickets from his back pocket.And handed it to her  
  
"whats this?"  
  
"Look at it."  
  
"OMG!DOMINIC TORETTO!"  
  
"Will you go to Bora Bora with me for a month or two?"  
  
"OMG YEAH."  
  
"I know your not the marrying type and i know ur not ready for that stuff.So i thought maybe you would love to  
  
go to Bora Bora with me."  
  
"Dom thank you ,I love you so much."Letty said jumping into his arms kissing him.  
  
[] next day []  
  
Letty and Dom woke up in each others arms.Letty looked over at the clock,it read 9:50.  
  
"oh god"  
  
Dom got up and looked at letty  
  
"what?whats wrong ?"  
  
"I got an doctor thing today?"  
  
"at what time?"  
  
"10."  
  
"and it 9:51."  
  
Letty got out of bed took a shower and ran out the door to go to the doctor.She looked at the time as she parked  
  
her car.9:58  
  
"Thank god."  
  
she walked into the doctors office and the nurse came out and said  
  
"Letty Rodriguez,the doctor will see you."  
  
Letty walked into the back.  
  
"Hello Letty."The doctor said  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well you know when we said you have cancer."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we mixed your paper work up with Letty Diesel."  
  
"So thats means?"  
  
"you dont have cancer,your all clear."  
  
"Omg im so happy.I cant wait til I tell everybody."  
  
"Well u dont need a check up right now so you can go home for right now."  
  
"Thank you Dr.Shawn."  
  
"Anytime Letty."  
  
Letty walked out the doctors and went home.  
  
~* Ok thanks 4 the reviews and sorry this is short,well to me it is ,but i kinda got homework and other school shit  
  
so I'll put a next chapter up later.love ya all~¤ kourtney 


	7. info

¤ hey guys im sorry to give some bad news! =( i got this big skateboarding competion  
  
this week and this weekend and i want be able to give anymore chapters but i will get  
  
some up next week.im not gonna put one up yet b/c i kinda got a lot of stuff  
  
going on right now,but you guys will have a chapter first thing next week =)  
  
thanx 4 the reviews;all of 'em ! lots of love to u all and wish me luck at my competion  
  
(i hope i make it in the top 5 =). ) ~¤ kourtney 


	8. Id do anything pt 7

~ok im back and im ready to take on the world! no really.here is a  
  
new chapter like i said so here it is and i hope u like it. ~¤ kourtney =) PS:I'll be   
  
having a new story out soon called "Crawling" look out for it,BUT i dont know when  
  
Ill post it .  
  
~Letty's pov  
  
I walked into the house hoping everybody was there so I can tell them that I don't have  
  
cancer and tht they mixed my paper work up with somebody eleses.Dom,Leon,Vince   
  
,and Jesse were in the living room playing the damn playstation and Mia must be up in  
  
her room,so I went up stairs to get her but Dom pulled me back by the arm and gave   
  
me a kiss and asked me,  
  
"So baby,what the doctor say?"  
  
All of them just looked at me  
  
a smile came to my face and I just yelled it out "I REALLY DONT HAVE CANCER,  
  
THEY MIXED MY PAPER WORK UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!"  
  
"Holy shit are you 4-real¿? Vince asked standing up from the sofa.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dom just kissed me again except it was much deeper and longer.  
  
"Im so happy 4 u babygurl."He said   
  
Mia came out her room and ran down the stairs and gave me the biggest hug ever.  
  
"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!!!"  
  
Mia let go of me and just smiled.  
  
"Hey let us show some love."Jesse said walking over giving me a hug.  
  
Then Vince and Leon gave me a hug.Dom picked me up and swung me around the room.  
  
"How about we leave tonight¿?"  
  
"huh¿?"  
  
"To go on vaca.Bora Bora."  
  
I just smiled and huged him."Yes!"  
  
"You know the tickets did say we leave tonight at 4:00pm."  
  
He picked me up and carried me up to our room.On the way up there we were mostly  
  
kissing.We got to the room and he let me down.It was 1:00pm and I was so tired.But  
  
Dom is the one that kept me going all these years.Even when he hated my guts!I know  
  
I love him and I always will.We got our stuff packed and went down stairs.Mia was   
  
looking at those damn Cosmo mazs. and Vince,Leon and Jess were playing the play-  
  
station.((like always)).  
  
"Yo Dom yall leaving?"Vince yelled at us.  
  
"Yeah might as well.We wanna get there early."  
  
V,Lee,and Jess got up and gave us a hug,Mia gave us a hug and told us to have a  
  
good time.  
  
"Yo my man.have a good time and Lett,get down and dirty."said Leon as we walked  
  
outside  
  
"Lee,do u wanna get punched be a gurl?"I said turning around to see him  
  
"Hell no.But I know u wanna...-"  
  
"Dont even say it Lee."  
  
"Later guys."me and dom said.  
  
We drove to the airport but the ride wasnt long but quiet.Idont know why but most  
  
the time im always talking.We got there and we went in and we waited for about 10   
  
maybe 15 minutes.They called our plane and we got on it.When me and Dom got on  
  
we found a seat and we were off.All these guys were yelling out hey baby when u   
  
gonna back that thing up for me?I could tell dom was getting mad but he didnt lose   
  
his cool.But one of the guys took it a little to far and dom turned around and told him  
  
to shut the fuck up and to leave me alone,well he yelled it.After that nobody said  
  
anything to me or Dom.We both fell asleep.When we woke up we were almost  
  
to the island.  
  
-Doms pov -  
  
I looked out the window and then Lettys eyes.I saw these dimond like sparkles in her  
  
eyes.All I wanted to do is just show and tell her how much I love her,but there are  
  
no words to tell and no way to show her how much she means to me.  
  
We got off the plane and streched.It was a long ride but it was worth it.We walked to a   
  
little house on the beach,it was where my mother and father came when they got   
  
married.It had a little kitchen,1 bedroom, 1 bathroom,living room.When we got  
  
to the Letty said,  
  
"Dom,this is perfect.Ilove it!"  
  
I pulled her close to me by the waist and bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Not yet big boy."she said pulling back  
  
We walked ito the house and she took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.We  
  
walked in and it had roses on and candles everywhere.  
  
"How Did this stuff get here?"  
  
"Igot my ways."  
  
Igave her a kiss and was about to walk out but she grabed my hand and said,  
  
"ur not going anywhere!"  
  
I looked and her deep into her drown eyes and kissed her deeper.She pulled me closer   
  
to her.I laid her down on the bed and well you know wut happened next.  
  
-The next day-  
  
We woke up and Letty was still in my arms.  
  
"Hey baby."I said softly into her ears  
  
"Hey."  
  
I kissed her on her lips and got up.  
  
I was in the kitchen and she walked in and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"do you think we can go down to the beach?''  
  
"When?"I said putting my arms around her waist  
  
"Uh I dont know.maybe right now."  
  
"sure, i wanted to show you something down there anyway."  
  
She just gave me a smile and kissed me.  
  
-Time passes-  
  
We walked out the back door and it took us down to the beach.The water was to   
  
crystal blue and Letty was like a godess.She was holding my hand the whole time.  
  
The hot sand pushing through our toes and the wind blowing so soft,it made  
  
me feel like i was in heaven.There was palm trees all around and I walked up to  
  
one.  
  
"You see that?"Iasked Letty pointing it out.  
  
"Yeah it says Dom and Letty 4-ever."  
  
"my dad brought me and mia up here when we were 11 and Mia carved it into  
  
the tree."  
  
"Thats when i went to go see my grandmother.And i called your house and no one   
  
answered."  
  
I just laughed and then she grabed on my white shirt and pulled me down to the water.  
  
She pushed me in and then she laughed.I got up and picked her up by her waist and   
  
threw her over my shoulder.She was screaming and telling me to put her down and  
  
then I threw her into the water,but the draged me in with her.Her gray shirt and  
  
shorts were wet and her hair was all in her face.  
  
It was about 7 or 8 when it started to ger dark and we was about to go back to the house.  
  
I got up off the ground and sand was sticking to me like crazy.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Back to the house."  
  
"No stay,I wanna see the stars."She said grabing my hand.  
  
I sat back down and wraped my big ams arounf her as if she might fly away and leave me.  
  
"Look Dom,the moon is full tonight."  
  
She turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Let."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My life is complete when im with you.Nothing elese matters.When im with you I forget  
  
about the races and my family,All the bullshit that goes on.All i can think about it you   
  
and me."  
  
A single tear ran down her dark face.And I wiped it away with my finger.  
  
"Dom I love you so much."she said huging me.  
  
- ok well im really tired and my hands are hurting so im gonna quit for today!hope you guys   
  
like it.thanks for the reviews!i love 'em all.....lotz of love goes out to all yall. later!   
  
Kourtney 


	9. id do anything pt 8

- hey guys thanks 4 the reviews i love them.sorry it took me to get this chapter up!ive  
  
been really busy! =( - kourtney-  
  
"Dangerously In Love" by Beyonce Knowles  
  
Letty's POV  
  
God how I love Dom. I love it when his big arms are wrapped around my body. I love  
  
everything about him. He is my world! Without out him I wouldnt be able to live.  
  
My life is perfect as long as Dominic is in it. He is the love of my life and nobody  
  
can take him away from me! We love each other to much to leave,and forget each  
  
other.Im his forever and he is mine forever.  
  
\\ I love you  
  
Baby I love you  
  
You are my life  
  
My happiest moments werent complete  
  
If you werent by my side  
  
You're my reletion  
  
In connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me  
  
There's no darkness I cant overcome  
  
You are my rain drop  
  
I am the sea  
  
With you and God,whos my sunlight  
  
I bloom and grow so beauitfully  
  
Baby,Im so proud   
  
So proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion  
  
Go all away  
  
From this cold and messed up world //  
  
I love Dom!He is always there for me and he never lets me down.The reason Im   
  
standing today is because of him.He protected me when I was in harm.He cared for  
  
me when I was down.He cried when I was sad.He saved me from danger.He helped  
  
me through my messed up life.He is my hero!  
  
\\ I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I cant do this thing   
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause Im Danerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just kepp lovin' me  
  
The way Im love you loving me //  
  
Dom doesnt care how I dress or what I look like.He loves me for me and not if Im a  
  
slut or not.First time I found someone thats in love with me for who I am.I know  
  
I put myself in trouble because Im always looking for a fight,but he still loves me.  
  
I cant wait til me and him are married and have kids togeather.But I just anit ready   
  
that right now,but I know it gunna happen soon!Because I love Dom!He is the  
  
love of my life!And always will be!Somtimes I think Im not good enough for him.  
  
And I cry at the thought.But I guess I am because I still am with him.And I   
  
thank God everyday for that!  
  
\\And I know you love me  
  
Love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am  
  
Baby you were my man  
  
I know its not easy  
  
Easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
  
From you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny  
  
I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife  
  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
Thought of all my love for you  
  
sometimes I wanna cry  
  
Realize all my blessings  
  
Im grateful  
  
To have you by my side //  
  
Everyday I cant wait to wake up and see his face to taste his sweet lips to be in him arms  
  
where i am safe from danger at all times.I love it when he kisses me hugs me and makes   
  
sweet love to me.But sometimes I wonder if it is to much.Is he giving me more  
  
than I need?  
  
\\ Everytime I see your face  
  
My heart smiles  
  
Everytime it feels so good  
  
It hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world  
  
To live and to hold  
  
To feek  
  
To breathe  
  
To live you //  
  
I cant help to love him.He Loves me and I love him thats all we need and nothing   
  
else.As long as I keep loving him and as long as He keeps loving me.We will be  
  
togeather forever.Im in his arms right this moment as I think.His arms wrapped   
  
around my small figure.He is kissing my neck and Im loving him every minute of  
  
every second! I LOVE DOMINIC TORETTO!  
  
\\ Dangerously in love  
  
Cant do this thing  
  
I love you,I love you,I love you  
  
Ill never leave  
  
Just keep on loving me  
  
Im in love with you  
  
I can not do   
  
I cannot so anything without you in my life  
  
Holding me,Kissing me,Loving me  
  
Dangerously  
  
I love you  
  
Dangerously in love //  
  
-review please! - kourtney - 


	10. id do anything pt 9

-ok thanks for the reviews!i love 'em all! and here is a new chapter!-  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I remember when I came home from Lompac and there was a big party when me and  
  
Vince pulled up the driveway.Vince was telling me all about whats going on,you know  
  
the updates,Mia's break-ups,and everything.He didn't say anything about Letty,which  
  
I really didn't care because she was a pest.She would always try to hang out with me   
  
and Vince when we were younger.I sat in the car for about five minutes and then got  
  
out.I walked to the door and walked in.Once the door was open everybody was quiet  
  
and ran to the door.Mia came running up to me and she jumped into my arms.She  
  
told me how much she missed me and how much she was glad I was back.Everybody  
  
greeted me and we all shared hugs and then it was back to the parting.One face I  
  
didn't see was Letty's,maybe she left and moved on or something.I don't know.I was   
  
about to go in the kitchen to get me a beer when I saw a sexy babe walking up the  
  
stairs.I pushed my way through the croud and made my way upstairs.When I got up  
  
there I herd the guest room door shut so I went to the door and opened it.What I saw  
  
was like an angel.She has long black hair, bronze skin,and a perfect body.Damn how  
  
I wanted a taste of her.  
  
"What do you want Dominic?"  
  
"What do I want?I want a name thats what I want."  
  
"Your kidding right?Its me,Letty.Remember the girl thats always being a pest and  
  
trying to hard."  
  
"What?Letty thats you?"My jaw droped down the the ground when she said it was   
  
Letty.  
  
"You cant be Letty,your to fuckin hot!"  
  
"Guess again big boy because it is."  
  
"Damn I cant believe it you,your looking good!I cant believe two years can make you   
  
look so damn sexy."  
  
"Thanks,you don't look bad yourself Toretto."  
  
Letty was older and hotter,I know she has liked me for a long time.Maybe I should  
  
give her a shot.We got togeather and no one could get us to go two different ways.  
  
We would stay togeather all the time.I loved the way she walked the way she talked  
  
the way she kissed the way she looked I love everything about her.I never knew the   
  
girl I thought was a pest could be the love of my life.  
  
Here I am on the beach in Bora Bora with a fire going and the love of my life in my  
  
arms.Looking at the stars and listening to the music of the ocean.I just wanna fly  
  
away with Letty and never come back.I don't wanna lose her,she is my everything.  
  
I need her in my life,I need her love to keep me going.I'm ready to give up my game  
  
as a pimp,yeah its fun but, now my heart belongs to someone.And no one can take it   
  
away.This life wouldnt be a life without her.I could cry a thousand oceans if she  
  
ever left.I wouldnt be who I am today if she wasnt here.I know we have been been   
  
through our ups and downs but we kept holding on no matter what..I look down  
  
and she looks up.A sparkle is in her eyes and a smile upon her face.  
  
-Sorry this is so short but im tired and it late.please review i wanna know wut ya think  
  
.hope ya liked it!!! -kourtney- 


	11. id do anything pt 10

- ok im back [lol] thanks 4 the great reviews!-  
  
Nobody's POV +  
  
Dom and Letty sat on the beach with a fire going.Dom held Letty close to him and  
  
kissed on her neck.  
  
"How do you know what to do to me?"Letty asked turning around to face him.  
  
"You my Letty and I've known you forever and its just a guy thing."  
  
"Haha,your so crazy.But your my crazy Dominic! And i'm crazy in love with you."Letty said  
  
placing a small sweet kiss on him lips.  
  
"I've been crazy in love with you but I never really found out til I believed myself.I was telling  
  
myself I just didnt want to believe it."  
  
Letty only smiled and kissed him again, except making it deeper and sweeter.  
  
"Why don't we take this inside?" Dom asked breaking the kiss.  
  
Letty smiled and said "alight."  
  
Dom picked Letty up and carried her to the house.He didnt put out the fire,knowing the high tide  
  
would put it out.Dom laied Letty down on the bed and started kissing her.And you can only guess what   
  
happened next.  
  
+ Next Day +  
  
Letty woke up in Dom's big arms.The Pacific sun shinning through the windowns of the little beach house.  
  
"Morning babygirl." Dom said soft but deep  
  
"Good morning."Letty said rubbing her eyes  
  
"Did you sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah,last night was wild.So when I went to sleep,I slept very good."  
  
"Yeah last night was wild."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too.More than you'll ever know."Dom said kissing her forehead.  
  
Letty smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Dom got up and went to the kitchen and got Letty and him some food.Letty walked in and took a seat at the table.  
  
"So Dom,what do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I though maybe we can go and spend the day togeather."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"You will see,go get dressed and I'll take you."  
  
"Ok." Letty said jumping out her seat at the table and heading to the bedroom.  
  
Letty came out about 10 minutes later with a pair of short shorts on and a white tank top and her hair pulled   
  
back at the base of her neck.Dom was waring navy blue bored shorts and a wife beater.  
  
"You ready?" he asked taking Letty's hand  
  
"Yeah."She said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Dom and Letty walked to a little house out in the woods and stopped at it.  
  
"What is this?"Letty asked confused  
  
"My dad kept one of his cars here.So when he came he would have one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dom went to the side and opened the door to a little shack.Dom went in and got the car out.It was a street racing car   
  
and Dom was still trying to figure out why he has one and he dont steet race here.  
  
"come on get in."Dom yelled at letty waving her to come over.  
  
-sorry short!but gotta run!spelling grammer is bad sorry bout that! review please!  
  
kourtney 


	12. tHe EnD

-hey guys thanks for the reviews! love 'em all! -kourtney- PS.read and please REVIEW!  
  
Letty got in the car and Dom looked at her.  
  
"What?" She said confused  
  
"I was just looking at how beautiful you are."  
  
Letty just smiled and turned away.And Dom drove off.  
  
"So where we going?"  
  
"I wanna take you somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You will see when we get there."  
  
"You know I don't like it when you do this to me."  
  
"I know thats why Im doing it."  
  
"Shut up."Letty said hitting him playful.  
  
Dom drove for about 10,15 minutes.And then he pulled up to a little church.There  
  
were lots of cars parked outside and Letty was furious.  
  
"Whats this?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Doooooommmmm."  
  
"Leeeettttttyyy."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
Dom got out the car and we went to open the door for Letty.  
  
"Thanks but I could have got it."  
  
"I know but I did it for you."  
  
Letty pnly smiled.Dom and Letty went up to the church door and Dom opened it and  
  
Letty's jaw dropped.Everybody was there.Mia,Vince,Leon,Jesse,Hector,Edwin and every-  
  
body.But why?Dom bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.  
  
"Letty,will you marry me?"  
  
Slient tears fell from her bronzed face.  
  
"Yes!!!!!"Letty said jumping into his arms.  
  
"But What am I gonna wear?"Letty asked  
  
"What your wearing now!"  
  
Letty just looked at him.  
  
"Im just kidding,Mia's got your dress."  
  
Dom let Letty down and she went running over to her best friend,Mia.They hugged   
  
for it seemed like ever.When they broke free Mia said,  
  
"Come on I got your dress."Taking Letty's hand she pulled her out the room and into   
  
a back room.  
  
Letty saw a white dress with sequines all over it,it was long and strapless.  
  
"I picked it out."Mia said   
  
"Thanks I love it."  
  
"You mean its not to gurly?"  
  
"No,its perfect."  
  
Mia and Letty smiled and they hugged each other.  
  
"Come on lets get you in it! Its gonna look good on you."sais Mia.  
  
Letty put on the dress and Mia fixed her hair.It was pulled back in a bun with two   
  
strands hanging down in the front.there were sequine pins in her bun.She didnt wear  
  
make-up because Letty cant stand it.She thinks it covers up the real her and anyway  
  
it comes off the same day,so whats the use?But she did have clear lip gloss on.But   
  
thats it.  
  
Dom was with the guys putting on a tux.  
  
"How in the world do people wear these things?"Doms said putting on the jacket thing.  
  
"I dont know man but they ugly as crap."Vince said  
  
"Yeah you got that right man!There just plan UGLY!"Leon said still not having his shirt  
  
on yet.  
  
-Later on-  
  
Everbody was ready and The music started playing and Letty walked out.All Dom could  
  
do was stand there and just look at her.The preacher dude man started talking.  
  
"Dominic Anthony Toretto do you take Leticia Marie Rodriguez to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Leticia Marie Rodriguez take Dominic Anthony Toretto to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronouce you hisband and wife.You may kiss the bride."  
  
Dom kissed Letty and they went on there way.  
  
  
  
!THE END! 


End file.
